wings_of_fire_fanon_tribes_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Mysterypine/Tribe Planning
Appearance Notes:'''1. There are differences in the appearances and some basic abilities of the males and females of this tribe. Males: Have frills around their heads similar to frilled lizard's, have tusks similar to but shorter than an elephant's (used for combat and for puncturing tree trunks to find water), have spikes down their backs, usually slightly larger than females Females: Have a patch of feathers on the tops of their heads similar to a roadrunner, have a line of fur down their backs similar to a hyena that ends in a plume in the end of their tail like a lion, better eyesight and sense of smell, sharper and slightly longer claws, stronger than the males 2. The males are built more for fighting while the females are built more for hunting and scavenging. This is based on male and female lions. 3. They are built for speed, much like a cheetah. 4. They have scales, which come in light shades of brown, orange, and yellow. Occasionally a dragon is born with darker scales, though this is very rare. 5. Their underbellies are usually the same colors as the rest of their scales, though some of the darker scaled members of the tribe do have slightly lighter underbellies. 6. This tribe can be patterned like any of the following three species: cheetahs, hyenas, or zebras and their patterns are usually either dark brown or black in color. They can also just be one solid color. 7. Their claws are retractable, like a lion's. This helps them keeps their claws sharp when they run, since they're less likely to become blunt due to constant ground contact. 8. These dragons don't have horns, but they have big ears which help keep them cool like a fennec fox. 9. Their eyes are usually brown, gold, amber, or green in color. 10. This tribe has relatively large, feathered wings. '''Ability Notes: 1. They are able to travel long distances without getting tired and go for a long time without water, which is helpful due to the common fires and droughts of their biome. 2. They are able to detect oncoming wildfires. 3. They are extremely fast runners. 4. They can see in the dark pretty well, since they tend to do a lot of things at night when it isn't as hot. Naming Notes: 1. Named after types of grass, savanna plants, terms related to fire, and brown, yellow, or orange gemstones. 2. Names can be one or two-part and both are just as common. Combat Notes: 1. Any dragon who can be in the miitary technically is in the military, though most soldiers just live normal lives because PrairieWings don't get into fights that often. 2. Dragonets are tested and sorted into a branch of the military (or declared unfit to be in the military) at the age of three. History Notes: 1. The Great Fire - This event happened when the tribe was in its early days. It burned down much of their territory and killed off a lot of their prey. It is believed that this was what made the tribe start scavenging, since many dragons were starving and desperate at the time and they could have easily gone extinct from starvation. Architecture Notes: This tribe doesn't build because they move a lot due to fires and other natural disasters. Territory Notes: N/A Education Notes: 1. They have small school-like groups, though they do not have any official schools. 2. Dragonets who have been declared fit to be in the military learn to fight based on what Branch they've been sorted into. 3. Dragonets not chosen for the miliitary have a different set of lessons that are similar to, but not exactly the same as, those of their military peers. Notable Historical Figures: N/A Culture Notes: N/A Religion Notes: N/A Diet Notes: 1. Though these dragons don't mind hunting, they prefer to scavenge for food since it allows them to save energy for other things. 2. When they can't rely on scavenging, they mostly hunt large prey such as antelope, buffalo, ostriches, and zebras. Tradition Notes: N/A Holiday Notes: N/A Intertribal Affairs: None Established Hobby Notes: N/A Heirarchy and Succession Notes: 1. Their leader is technically a king, as he is the one who attends meetings with other tribes and things like that, though his mate is extremely close in how much power she has and if the king dies, the queen will take over until one of their sons (unless they don't have a son, in which case it will be a nephew or grandson or something along those lines) has proven themselves worthy of becoming the tribe's leader. 2. To prove themselves worthy of being leader, the heir must complete a number of challenges that test them both mentally and physically. If they pass a majority of those tests, they will become king. For example, if the queen chose to give them five tests, they would need to pass at least three to become the king. Gallery: N/A Dragon Census: This tribe is currently empty. Character Form: Working on It --- Appearance Notes: 1. Dragons of this tribe have wide, flat feet and specialized talons to help them walk on the snow and ice of their territory. 2. This tribe, like the last tribe has a few differences between males and females. Males: Have antlers used for sparring, slightly shorter and more muscular than the females, slightly different chin shape, slightly darker summer coloration than the females Females: Have crests instead of horns, have more fur on their heads, taller and slimmer than the males, slightly lighter summer coloration than the males 3. Members of this tribe have sharp, slightly curved teeth and strong jaws to help them tear apart frozen meet. 4. Fur and scales change color with the seasons. For example, in winter they're white, off-white, or pale gray, while in the summer they're brown or darker gray and sometimes have green or black details. 5. Conditions like Albinism (which would keep their fur and scales white year-round) and Ocular Albinism (where the pigment is reduced in the colored part of the eye) are common in this tribe. Side Note: Ocular Albinism negatively effects how well someone can see, so that should be kept in mind when considering making your dragon, if they have it. 6. Common eye colors in this tribe are as follows: Normally Colored Dragons: blue, silver, green, or violet Albino Dragons: red, pale violet, or pale blue Dragons With Ocular Albinism: white, pale silver, or pale blue 7. These dragons have furry chests, feet, and spines. 8. Their heads are quite pointy, with a point on the top of their snouts, the bottom of their snouts, and their cheeks. Ability Notes: 1. They can't breathe fire, but they can create sparks using their front claws which can then be used start a fire. Naming Notes: 1. Named after types of sled dogs, types of wolves, sled dog races, ice age animals, and places along sled race trails. 2. Names can be one or two-part and both are just as common. Combat Notes: N/A History Notes: 1. The Division of The Tribe - This Tribe was not always ruled over by three leaders from three settlements. Originally, there was just one settlement, the northern settlement, ruled by one leader, a Queen. However this all changed when the fifth queen, Queen Ezo, was approached by her twin dragonets, Princess Mastodon and Prince Mammoth. They wanted to each take out an exploration group to see if they could set up more settlements around the kingdom. Queen Ezo reluctantly agreed and, after a couple of months, received letters saying that said that the missions had been successful. Later, Ezo, Mastodon, and Mammoth all met up and decided that the easiest way to run the kingdom in its new state would be to go ahead and have each dragon rule their own settlement, thus Queen Ezo's name was changed back to Princess Ezo and the system of three rulers was created. 2. The Start of The Race - The Goshenite Trail Race was started many years ago when the tribes three rulers, all princesses at the time, needed to pick out their teams for delivering messages and decided to hold a competition. All of the best sled dog breeders from across the kingdom came to the northern settlement to show that their dogs were up to the task. When they all arrived, the princesses announced what the competition would be, a race around the entire kingdom. Dragons gathered to cheer on their favorite teams and watch the race in fascination, as they had never seen anything like it before. The princesses noticed how much attention the race got and how much fun all of their subjects were having and declared the race a tribal holiday which would be held every year for a prize of the starting settlement's leader's choosing. Architecture Notes: 1. These dragons have cabins made out of wood and stones. None of their buildings are very large and almost all of them are one story. The exceptions to this rule are the cabins of the Princes/Princesses as well as The Orphanage, which are all two stories. 2. There aren't many differences between the appearances of businesses and homes. The primary difference is that businesses have signs in front of or attached to them while homes do not. 3. All buildings are built with a fireplace to help keep the dragons warm. 4. Most buildings made as homes have one or two special rooms that are more secure and have safer fireplaces and floors that stay warmer. These rooms are used for sled dogs and eggs/dragonets. Territory Notes: 1. As well as the usual assortment of Taiga animals, their territory is also home to prehistoric cold weather creatures like sabertoothed cats and woolly mammoths. 2. While their territory is mostly taiga, they have a deciduous forest near the center of their territory which they call The Whispering Woods and hills in the southeast corner which they call The Labyrinth Hills. 3. They also have a lake in the eastern part of their territory which makes the eye of Psocoptera. 4. Their three settlements are located in the following areas: The Northern Settlement - Located on the tip of Psocoptera's horn. The Eastern Settlement - Located on Psocoptera's snout. The Western Settlement - Located on the spike that juts out of the head between The Whispering Woods and The Labyrinth Hills. Education Notes: N/A Notable Historical Figures: N/A Culture Notes: 1. They use dog/wolf sleds to deliver food, packages, and other such things. 2. These dragons prefer to farm their food instead of hunt. There is at least one farm in each settlement. 3. They take guarding their sled dogs and eggs very seriously. Their sled dogs are closely guarded because without them, dragons can't send out their goods and therefore have no business. They also have to guard their eggs very carefully because someone, many years ago, started a rumor that the eggshells and scales of a newly hatched dragonet from this tribe have rare medicinal properties, which has led to many kidnappings. 4. The tribe has a special force that helps catch dragons who might try to harm or steal sled dogs or eggs. However, this doesn't always work, especially when it comes to eggs, because sometimes the egg's own parents are the ones trying to sell it. Any dragonets that have been rescued are sent to The Orphanage where they are guarded until either someone who is known to be responsible can take them or they are at least a week old and past the age that they are in danger from black market smugglers. Religion Notes: 1. They believe that their ancestors dwell in the woods at the center of their territory, which they call The Whispering Woods. 2. The believe constellations, particulary ones shaped like animals and dragons, are guardians sent by their ancestors to watch over them. Diet Notes: 1. This tribe is primarily carnivorous, with farms of animals like caribou, elk, mammoths, moose, roe deer, salmon, spruce grouse, trout, and whitefish. 2. Other than that, they sometimes eat eggs from the birds and fish they farm as well and, when they can get some from other tribes or find some in their territory, fruits. 3. When they have the right supplies, they enjoy making soups, stews, warm drinks such as coffee, tea, and cocoa, and warm desserts such as cookies, pastries, and pies. Tradition Notes: 1. Monthly spars are held between the single males who are looking for a mate. They do this, like many animals in the wild, to draw the attention of females. 2. Dragonets training in animal care, healing, and other such careers have to spend a night in The Whispering Woods before they can officially start their careers. If they are spoken to by the tribe's ancestors while they are there, that means they have been blessed with protection and good fortune for their careers and may move on from their apprenticeships. 3. Dragonets training for the military, spying, and other careers along those lines must spend a night in The Labyrinth Hills. Those who escape are declared worthy by the leaders to move on and assume their adult roles in the tribe. Holiday Notes: 1. The Goshenite Trail Race - This is a huge race all the way around the tribe's territory that most of the tribe gathers to watch. This race can take anywhere from two days to two weeks to complete. It usually takes place in the winter or early spring, depending on what time works for all of the Princes and Princesses that year. Intertribal Affairs: None Established Hobby Notes: 1. Members of this tribe will sometimes come together for small races between sled dog/wolf teams. However, none are as big a deal as The Goshenite Trail Race, which happens yearly and is seen as a tribal holiday. Heirarchy and Succession Notes: 1. Due to their three settlements, they have three rulers who are all related and who can be of either gender. 2. These rulers, instead of going by King or Queen simply go by Prince or Princess. 3. Their heir is chosen when they die and is simply their oldest living relative (adopted or by blood) within their settlement. If there is a situation where two dragons are the same age (ex. twins), the settlement casts stones and whichever gets the most votes becomes that settlement's Prince or Princess. Gallery: N/A Dragon Census: This tribe is currently empty. Character Form: Working on It Category:Blog posts